1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting device, and more particularly, to an LED lighting device, which does not create dazzling effects, has no difference in brightness in accordance with viewing angles, and has superior interior effects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As lighting devices that receive power and convert electric energy into light energy, incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps have been typically used. Although the incandescent lamp has a short lifespan and high power consumption, it has been widely used up to now since it does not require any incidental device for lighting and can be easily combined with a lighting fixture.
The fluorescent lamp has the efficiency higher than that of the incandescent lamp using filament and a long lifespan, and thus also has been widely used together with the incandescent lamp. Recently, iodine lamps using halogen cycle, high-efficiency halide lamps, and the like, have been developed and put to practical use.
On the other hand, since LED is small-sized, has a long lifespan, and directly converts electric energy into light energy, it has a low power consumption and high efficiency. However, since LED has a superior rectilinear propagation of light, but has a poor diffusion of light, it is unsuitable to use LED as an indoor lamp that requires irradiation over a wide area.
Also, as illustrated in FIG. 1 (which illustrates in vector form the quantity of light irradiated from LED around a light source), light irradiated from LED 10 has a difference in light quantity depending on its propagating path, and thus the brightness of light may also differ in accordance with the viewing angle. Accordingly, in the case of constructing a lighting device with LED, the light may not be irradiated uniformly. Also, when a user directly sees the light irradiated from LED 10, the cornea of the user's eye may be damaged.